Happily Never After
by oceanlogic
Summary: Freya is basically alone, she killed her maker, and the only person remembers before he died is an old lady. The old lady she believes can help her find out where she belongs.


**Happily Never After**

Now let us take a look in the mirror, what does it show you? A girl about fifteen, lightly tanned skin, pastel lavender hair and big baby blue eyes with a septum piercing and nose ring. She is dressed in a tight pair of jeans and light blue button down. She wears a pair of dirty red toms on her feet. She is waiting for someone, someone who would change her feeble body into something new and strong. As she waits she reflects about who she is and will be. Now she is weak, breakable, prone to illness. Her mental health isn't too great and she is hoping that this new person she shall become will have no scars marring her arms and thighs. She thinks she'll be pretty, something that girls will want to look like and someone boys will lust for. She'll be perfect, like a doll. No abuse would be given to her by her parents or the kids at school. If anything she'd make them pay for their evils they'd done. She vowed right then and there to take care of them, making sure they would never come after her again. Her visitor had arrived right then, and smiled at her showing four sharp teeth; fangs. She knew this visitor would make her whole, and lovely and she gave the visitor a small smile and leaned her neck to the side. The visitor grinned and took the invitation, biting her neck and slowly drinking her blood, until it was gone from her body. The visitor cut their wrist open and then feed it to the small girl. Slowly she became alive again. She was pretty as a human, but now as a creature from hell, she was gorgeous. Her hair grew past her breast; her breasts went up a cup size she could feel. Her eyes were even more startling blue then they had ever been. She slowly took off the clothes she had on and put on something a little more sexy. The low cut short mini black dress stopped right at her butt and the red stiletto heels raised her small height by five inchers. She did her make up in a black smoky eye and added a deep red lipstick. The visitor told her she looked perfect and took her to the downtown area of the small town they were in. The girl was going to pass herself off as a prostitute, as was the visitor. The visitor was male, that she could tell for sure now, and they went to get a meal. The girl was picked up right away by a thirty year old balding man. She smiled as she got into his small compacted vehicle. The smile was intoxicating the old man and he drove as fast as he could to get to the run down motel so he could fuck her. Once in the room she slowly stripped out of her tight black dress and stood in front of this man wearing only a black lacy bra and thong. Her hip piercing balls were black and the contrast against her now pale skin was lovely. The man gazed at her, as she slowly, seductively walked towards him and started to undress him, she leaned in and placed a kiss to his jugular, before slipping her fangs into his fleshy neck. She greedily drank, and when she was done she left his lifeless body on the bed and tossed a match on him, watching the body burst into a controlled flame. Before the burning was done she left the room wearing the shirt of her victim. She slowly walked into an ally and waited for her partner. She waited and waited but he never came.  
Now I suggest stepping away from the mirror and look down at yourself. Yes that is you, my dear. I send through the mental like I've developed from the past ten years you've been in your dead state. He had forgotten what he went through when his maker left him, without your maker you're basically dead and in a coma. Only thing is child I don't know your name.  
She spoke aloud not knowing she could use the mental line. "I'm Freya."  
"Well Freya, he is back and hopefully you'll be able to stay with him, I'm too old to be looking after you vampires anymore." I told her.

* * *

yay or nay?  
this is just a prelude to the story. chapter one take place like a year after this one and it is in Freya's point of view. yah. review please?


End file.
